Wally and Julie
by Gunner.C96
Summary: It didn't matter how we met, because what matters most is in this complicated world with unexpected turns , we have found each other.
1. Chapter 1

'Hey Julie, can you hear me?'

'Do you know when was the first time I fell in love with you? It was in the month of June 2012. I saw you at the bookstore. You were standing, eyes fixated on the book. Although I can't remember the colour of the t-shirt you wore, I remember your platinum blond hair with pink streak glowing and you look at my side with your purple eyes. We were 100 centimetres apart.'

'I never saw you again after that. I tried looking for you through friends, but no one knows you. I even goes to the same bookstore daily for 1 week hoping that I can see you again and maybe say hi and grab a coffee or something, I really am desperate huh? After that, I give up after 2 whole days searching for your page on Facebook. That was it, my 3 weeks love story.'

'Time flew by. I dated a girl during fall. Her name is Linda Park. She's pretty but you're a goddess that beauty could never be compared to any living creature. We broke up 15 days before I met you at the New Year's Party. Anyway, things didn't work out between me and her. I tried so hard to be the perfect boyfriend for her but she said that my mind is always somewhere when we're spending together. She also had her issues. She didn't want our relationship to interrupt her studies. Plus her dad hated me. You know, I really like her. She's different than any other girls I've been with. You could say I was in love with her. She didn't think I'm weird, she took care of me when I was down with fever. I sent her bouquet of flowers every week when she was on her final exam. We can't text or meet each other. She said she need a space to concentrate on her exam and I complied. Linda sent a text on Friday night. First text from her after 3 weeks of no contact. I was out with Richard and Gar, celebrating our end of final exam. 'Let's breakup' .It was simple and straight forward. I ran outside leaving Richard calling me .I just ran. All the way to the park. The park when we had our first date, do you remember Julie? I should have never brought you to the park where I cried my heart out when my ex broke up with me huh? That was a mistake .Anyway, on with the story.'

'Julie, I was really in love with her. She was the first girl I was really comfortable with. So I think you knew what happened after that right? I let my frustration out by dating and sleeping around with girls. Harmless sex,thats what I think.I don't mind if they found I cheated on them. There will be another girl came crawling to me. Richard got fed up with me and tried to set me up with his girlfriend's roommate. If I know it was you I would never avoided Richard when he wants me to join in for a double date. Richard said you're perfect for me and he was right but I was too stupid and too deep in grief to get over Linda to realised that the person I've been looking for, the person I am meant to be is so close to me '

'I'm sorry for doing that, playing around with girls. I should have wait for you, Julie but I was frustrated. If I know that one day I will meet you, I will never do any of that. But this is fate right? That's what you said. I have been broken ,beat up with loneliness , to have waited for my entire life in grief after the death of my parents ,only to be broken down with the rejection from the girl I love. But I have found happiness in you, in us. My love, my goddess'

'So what makes me move on? The answer is meeting you at the New Year's Party that my friend have been literally dragging me to go. Kori came and introduce you to me. I didn't even bother to look at you at that time and walk away. I heard Kori apologize to you when I walk to the corner of the massive balcony, drinking beer, wallowing in my loneliness. The fireworks crackles on the sky with colours and that's when you came to me. You said 'you're a jerk' to me. At that time I swear I wants to leave the party but when I saw your face, your purple eyes, platinum blond hair with pink streak, I was stunned. I can't hear any words you said after that. In front of me, the girl I've been looking for and gave up after 3 weeks of trying but could never erase your face in my mind no matter how many girls I have slept with '

Linda Park was the love of my life, but you, Julie is my soulmate. My flesh and my soul belongs to you. When I proposed to you and you wear that diamond ring proudly on your finger, I was saved from loneliness and damnation. Big words because you meant so much to me. For the first time, in my whole life, I am happy. Thank you for making me happy Julie and I love you with all my life. I owe an apology to Richard and Kori don't I ? So why don't you wake up from your sleep Julie and lets go to their house together? You have been in coma for 1 week now. The doctor say you're stable, you just need to open your eyes. So please Julie, don't leave me. Please don't leave me…'

* * *

2 weeks after that, Julie slowly regained her conscious. Beside her , Wally stood by with his hand patting his beloved wife's head. Tears of joy streaming down on Wally's cheek. Words cannot describe how happy he feel right now.

'Wally, I have dream.. its about the first time we met. Do you remember the bookstore...'

'Yes love, and this is the second time you have saved me '

* * *

I almost forgot, The characters above does not belong to me. One more thing , this is a oneshot. Reviews are welcomed. -Gunner


	2. Wally

This story is when Julie was still in coma.

* * *

Hey Julie, are you dreaming right now? I read the book you were reading before this mess. About a boy who went to heaven in his coma. Are you in heaven? Do God treat you good? If he doesn't then I will personally go up there and deliver a punch to him. You must have a dream of playing tag with your older sister like you guys used to huh? I know how much you love her. Speaking of that, do you know how much I love you Julie? With all my life Julie, I love you with all my life.

Its weird waking up in the morning with empty side on the bed. Your side of the bed. Our little monster like to wake me up at 3am in the morning. I learn how to warm a bottle of milk and change a diaper in less than 5 minutes. He's gorgeous Julie, our little monster. I hope you can wake up soon and see his new teeth.

I'm sorry for not coming to visit you often. I need to take care of the house, drive little Edward to Aunt Iris's house, check out my office and the list go on. But I'm here now so that what matters right? I miss your sarcastic comments, your crazy morning hair and of course, your beautiful smile. Julie you're the only one that understand me. I really mean that. I talk fast and everyone told me to repeat what I said. I hate to slow down and to repeat myself Julie, you know that. Anyway, it seems like you're the only who knows I'm speaking about how Richard make me do his work when I rant in lighting speed, kinda. You get the point, you gets me.

This week have been a hell of a week. Do you Kori and Richard had a big fight? Then Richard tried to clear his head with 4 days' vacation in Hawaii. Kori get mad that he didn't try to sweet talk her and I don't know what happened or what Richard did but last night they host a party and it seems like the fight never occurred. Our neighbour, Mr Hopkins, he died last Wednesday. His little daughter cried when I hug her. Oh, and Rachel got engaged with Gar. She visited you this morning, showing you her rings, girl talk, stuff, I bet you know that already. She miss you Julie, we all miss you.

I ran into Linda last Thursday. She said we should grab a coffee while twirling her jet black hair. I used to love it when she does that but now I'm not. I declined her offer, Julie. You know I'm loyal right?

Anyway, The doctor is here to examine you. I'll be outside if you need me okay? I love you Julie


End file.
